smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Annoying Quail
"The Annyoing Quail" is a story made by MarioFan2009 in January of 2019. A dog named Willoughby is after Quentin Quail for hunting because he wants to be a great hunting dog. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with showing a sign that apparently shows a hunting dog with the words "Barko Dog Food" at the bottom. Dog: (Happy sigh) you know, I wish to be a great hunting dog. I am gonna catch me a Quail! (Looks at the audience and breaks the fourth wall) And I will too! He is ready to run off but all of a sudden he bumps into a tree. The camera goes back to him to show him having a headache with his hand on his head. Dog: (Laughs) Tree! Suddenly some whistling is heard. The camera slowly moves to what seems to be a white hair behind a rock. It goes behind the rock to show a Quail. The Quail is having troubles with his small hair. He is constantly blowing on it making him whistle. The Quail smacks the hair only for it to split in two. Quail: Looks fine... Then the hair goes back to one on his head again. Quail: Ugh! (Gasp) I got it! He then licks his hand and rubs the hair only to for it to stick up properly on his head. Quail: Much better! The dog is seen sniffing around until he finds the Quail. Quail: Umm... you looking for something bud? Dog: Yes! I am going to catch me a quail. Quail: Nice. How's the find going? Dog: I just started. BTW what is your name? Quail: Quentin Quail. Dog: My name's Willoughby. Quentin Quail: Alright. Nice to meet you! See you around. Willoughby: Huh huh. Wait a minute! That was the Quail! Quentin Quail: YOU AIN'T JUST WHISTLING DIXIE!! He kisses him and runs off. Willoughby: Why you... (He starts running in fast speed) However, he then bumps into another tree. Willoughby: Another tree! He then starts sniffing again. He and counters him again. Willoughby: Pardon me have you seen a quail around here somewhere? Quentin Quail: Yes! He went that way. (Points to the right side) Willoughby: Gee thanks! He starts sniffing again only to encounter Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience) Now what do you expect he's trying to do. Willoughby is seen sniffing around her shoes. Sunny Funny: Are you looking for something? Willoughby: Yes! I am going to catch me Quail! Sunny Funny: Hey, if it's that you are looking for, it's right behind you. Willoughby looks behind him to see the Quail. Quentin Quail blows raspberry at him and runs off. Willoughby now angered runs fast at him only to accidently trip Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: Ouch... watch where you go! Willoughby: Sorry! (He then hits his head on another tree) (Laughs) Yet another tree! Quentin Quail has no where to go and Willoughby closes in on him. The Quail sees a stick and tricks him. Quentin Quail: Here boy! Go get the stick! Go get it! He then throws the stick and Willoughby finds it on the ground and takes it with him in his mouth. Suddenly he remembers what he's doing. This makes him look at the audience and with so much furry, he snaps the stick in half with his own bare teeth. Willoughby: Why that dirty... He is then charges but only to run into yet another tree. He then comes back and breaks the fourth wall. Willoughby: Another tree! He then starts running in a funny way and starts barking. Willoughby: That means I am getting pretty sore! He then starts charging in like a missile. Quentin Quail sees this and takes immediate cover. And then, Loud crashing noises are heard and Quentin Quail is shocked to see this. Loud banging noises are heard and over through is what seems to be a house with it's door knob missing, a farm's gate is missing, trees have been damaged through, some bushes being brushed off with holes, and so many collapsed trees. Willoughby comes out from the trees, looks down and smiles. Willoughby: (Laughs) Lots of trees! (Whistles) It irises out on him. Trivia * This is one of the few stories to have only 3 characters. * This marks the first appearances of Willoughby and Quentin Quail. * On the banner, Quail is misspelt as Quial. * This is one of the few shortest stories. * Willoughby would later appear in future stories made by MarioFan2009. Category:Quentin Quail Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts